


为臣之道

by wenzhanyan



Category: all林, 桃林, 祥林 - Fandom, 辫林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenzhanyan/pseuds/wenzhanyan





	为臣之道

郭麒麟的皇位来的特别容易。

他父皇重病临终之前痛快说了遗诏在哪儿，叮嘱了正宫皇后照看好两个孩子，便安然合眼了。他被内侍监从被窝里挖了出来，架着跪下听着圣旨册立他为太子。

没有佞臣矫召，没有兄弟阋墙。

 

可一个八岁的孩子，哪儿懂得怎么当皇帝。只一听见疼爱他的父皇驾崩了，哭着一把把遗诏扔进了炭盆里，闹着要父皇回来，仿佛是那方明黄圣旨要了他父皇的命。内侍们眼看着小太子又摔又打的发脾气，不敢拦也不敢管。  
王皇后穿着麻衣素服踏进了东宫殿，含着眼泪给了这疯一般的太子一耳光，“你父皇起先如何教你的！？如今他才走，你便连个太子的品性都忘了！当真白疼了你这些年了！”  
小太子似乎被打醒了，爬起来牵着母后的衣角，抽抽噎噎地说“父皇没有了”。王皇后也心疼极了，把郭麒麟抱在膝盖上哄着说不要怕，他父皇也不是天生就会做皇帝的，郭麒麟只要用心也可以学会。  
郭麒麟似懂非懂地望着母后温柔的笑，点了点头。

窗外风雪正大，天寒地冻。

冰冷繁复的龙袍就这样套上了他的小身板，郭麒麟因为连夜侍疾的困顿都没缓解过来就迷迷糊糊的登上了皇位。然后头一天还在太庙对列祖列宗起誓说会学着当个好皇帝的郭麒麟，第二天就因为要卯时起床上朝去而哭闹着不肯起来。

一众朝臣在勤政殿等到日上三竿也没见到小皇帝驾到。

最后还是已尊了圣母皇太后的王皇后听了告状，亲自去皇帝寝殿，拿着鸡毛掸子把小皇帝揍了个万事大吉，服服帖帖。好歹从那以后小皇帝再也不敢任性罢朝了。

可是郭麒麟早些年身体孱弱，先皇疼他从不逼着他学习处理朝政，唯叫他上书房学文习字，只要不是个睁眼瞎便好了。教他的师父是当初跟着他父皇打天下的老文臣了，得知先皇驾崩之时就进宫向皇后辞了官，道：“老臣半生幸得陛下赏识，千里马常有而伯乐不常有。陛下为伯乐，而老臣非神驹，太子天资聪颖，老臣才疏学浅已是误人子弟，老臣有罪，如今只求一殉陛下。”  
王皇后纵然不忍也深知二人君臣情谊深切无以复加，破矩加封了他为国公，在皇陵边上修了个小园子以全了他的忠君之意。

以至于郭麒麟登基时，身边连个亲信都没有，想现学怎么当皇帝都没人教。他不懂赋税，也不懂用兵……连京城外的梯田长什么样儿他都不知道，所以第一天上朝时都快被一众老臣给噎哭了。  
那些老臣都是跟着先皇打天下的忠臣良将见到郭麒麟每天不是强忍着眼泪就是强忍着瞌睡，听他们奏本也是不忍。  
毕竟还是个孩子，且小太子是他们眼看着长大的，他们也不是故意想为难这孩子。但国不可一日无君，郭麒麟再小，下头还有个更小的才两岁的小皇子，路都走不顺溜呢，难不成要换这个更小的来？所以委屈也不得逼他学着上道，谁叫他生在帝王家了呢。所以他们每每在朝上刻意嘲讽批判郭麒麟身为皇帝居然对国事一窍不通之后，还是按照先皇的规矩，事儿该怎么办就怎么办。以为郭麒麟能一点点明白什么事该怎么处理，但是郭麒麟毕竟还小，只晓得熬过早朝就能回寝宫玩了，所以送过来的奏章从来就没看过。  
再问他，他还是闷着两汪眼泪说，“我，我不知道……”  
朝臣们便又去太后那告状了，请太后多多督促皇帝学着好好当皇帝，太后陪笑着叫老臣们多多包涵，笑的脸都僵了。  
我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊！？老娘哪当过皇帝啊？！

然后太后又把小皇帝喊来慈宁宫，揍了一顿，那惨叫声响遍了六宫。  
。  
长街上负责洒扫的小宫女们议论纷纷，郭麒麟自从登基了之后这三天一挨骂，五天一挨打的，三五扎堆的说果然这太子不是亲生的才下得去手，要换了太后亲生的玢瑒王殿下肯定不舍得这么打。积年的老宫人立马便啐了她们一口，说“当真是一群头发长见识短的毛丫头。你们懂些什么？太后即便不是生身母亲，若对陛下不好，陛下怎会尊她为圣母皇太后，才追封自己亲娘做皇贵太妃？”

“姑姑，咱们刚进宫真不懂这些，您给说说？”  
“去去去，干活儿去！皇宫大内你们也敢嚼舌根子，留心送你们进暴室打断你们的腿！”

这宫里，但凡不是这几个月入宫的新人，都知道太后是真疼小皇帝的。太后不是先帝的元配，元配皇后母家造反被镇压了，满门抄斩，元配皇后撇下了年幼的儿子一脖子吊死在了凤仪宫里，连句话都没留给夫君与孩子。续弦的太后是将门之女，为人是极为豪爽洒脱的女子，年轻时跟着先皇围猎时几乎都盖过了所有男子的风头。入宫后，也是把郭麒麟当做自己亲生孩儿来疼爱的。且待人真诚直率，行事公平妥帖，前朝后宫没有不服的。即便是后来有了郭玢瑒也不曾亏待郭麒麟半分的。也有好事儿的宫人多嘴问她说娘娘如何不为小殿下的将来考虑？太后好容易哄睡了两个皮猴儿偷闲吃两口零嘴儿，听见这话，翻了个大大的白眼，“考虑什么？两个都是我儿子，谁当皇帝不都一样？玢瑒不欺负他皇兄都算谢天谢地了，我担心什么？我要担心也得是担心这孩子脾气性格太好，日后前朝事多他再受了委屈。”

养娘当到这个份上是真的不容易了。

所以当小皇帝捂着屁股，跪在太后宫门外头一本一本补批奏折时，宫人们都是习以为常了，孩子不打不成器，皇帝也不例外。

【一。】

太后气的在屋里啃桃子，一边吃一边想招。

垂帘听政？不可行，太后担心的倒不是她自己会被朝野议论纷纷，反正她住后宫里，大门一关，什么流言蜚语也流不进来。且那帮老臣是打心眼里喊她一声嫂子弟妹的。但要是让外头的人知道郭麒麟如此不堪大任，指不定要说出什么难听的话来，孩子听了也伤心。

一个时辰过去了，桃子吃够了，郭麒麟腿也跪麻了。伸手招呼孩子进来，太后给郭麒麟揉着膝盖问，“长不长记性了？”

“长了……”

“今天的奏折我都瞧过了，都不是太难的事”太后亲自拧了帕子给郭麒麟擦了一把脸，“你父皇的行事办法你未必要学的十成十，但得学得这其中的关窍才好。今天叫你自己批的这些，以后就得学会自己处理了。若有再新的，不明白的你便记下，拿回来问母后，母后兴许能帮帮你。”  
郭麒麟委委屈屈地低声应了，“可是那样他们又要取笑我……”

“你下次只说‘兹事体大，朕无法立刻给诸位个说法，待朕回去思量几时，再传尔等进宫商讨’，明白了吗？”  
太后就眼见着郭麒麟的眼睛里充满了崇拜的光芒。

送了郭麒麟走之后，太后一边哄着小玢瑒一边想着郭麒麟身边总该有几个亲近些的臣子，能陪着一起长大的。说句难听的，现在朝廷里的那帮老臣有几个能活到郭麒麟长大的？而且那帮叔伯爷祖的总归是狠不下心磨炼这孩子，该有些年轻人来跟着这孩子长大，一起长大的总是更亲近些的。

有了，太学监。

太学监里都是天子门生，都是前些年先皇自觉身体不佳后，亲自在殿试里挑上来的进士。纵然全是青年才俊，一直不曾封官加爵就是为了等郭麒麟登基之后可以亲自抉择哪些人可以收在他自己身边重用。先皇明白的，不是所有决定都需要父亲来做。

陪着自己走下去的人，总该由自己来挑。

但当娘的总担心孩子自己不知道怎么做主，所以第二天正在太学监里给一帮小宫女讲故事的阎鹤祥，被太后一道懿旨封了詹士府府丞兼内阁大学士。不是多高的官职，但好歹是个能面圣，能帮衬皇帝又能议论政事的官职。太后也不太敢一次就封他太高的官，万一不合小皇帝眼缘也好及时换一个。

 

今日恰逢休沐，不必上朝。太后宣他进宫来好一顿嘱咐说皇帝年幼，你青年才俊必得用心辅佐才是，不必因天家威严而有所顾忌。

言下之意，他要是犯浑，你照死了抽他也行，留口气就成。

之后，阎鹤祥在宣室殿外等了好久，小皇帝冬日闹觉一直没起身。照顾郭麒麟的老姑姑请他进偏殿暖暖身，阎鹤祥笑着拒绝了说臣子不可坐等，不合规矩，我再等等便是，您也不必催陛下起来，陛下年轻，贪睡也常有的事。  
老姑姑颇为赏识这人新官上任还是十分谦和有礼的，便想着回去替他再为通传一次。

臣子不可在宫内逗留三个时辰以上，阎鹤祥等到了正午时分，大雪落了满庭满院也没得见圣颜，阎鹤祥揣摩不出郭麒麟是真没起床，还是憋着给他个下马威，也只好回去了。

阎鹤祥回他官邸去左思右想也没明白是怎么个状况。

太后亲封的他官，但皇帝不见他。  
那到底是他自己出了问题，还是太后与陛下出了问题？

罢了罢了，明日上朝总是能见到的。

 

郭麒麟今日起身晚，所以到了傍晚也是精神十足。当了皇帝之后也不能再跟小内侍们一同胡闹玩耍了，这会儿正想着找点儿什么乐子。蓦然想到自父皇病重之后他倒好久没跟陶阳见面了。便赶忙着人宣陶阳进宫来。  
这陶阳是先皇义子，他父亲是本朝为数不多的几个异姓王侯，刚一出生就给陶阳封了世子，太后与先皇都是极喜爱他的，一直就住在宫里几乎是跟郭麒麟一起长大的，关系亲密的很。后来因为先皇病重，怕有人非议才给他送回本家去。

陶阳几个月没见郭麒麟了也是想他想的紧，都没等侍从宣传就自己风风火火地闯进宣室殿寝宫去了，“哥！我来了！！”，跟着陶阳的侍从生怕他冒犯皇帝威严，吓得赶忙叩头说世子不懂规矩陛下莫怪。郭麒麟哪在乎这个，摆摆手说没事没事，叫他们都出去。郭麒麟亲眼看着寝宫里所有的侍从都出去了，才亲自关了门。扭过头来，两个孩子相视一笑，“终于自在了……”

现下一个小皇帝，一个小世子，都像两个最普通的孩子一样躺在地上聊闲话。

“哥，当皇帝好玩不？”  
“不好玩，怪累的……”  
陶阳翻了个身爬起来撑着脑袋仔仔细细地瞧了瞧郭麒麟，伸手捏了一把他的脸，“我看出来了，你瘦了。”  
听到这话，郭麒麟摸了摸自个的脸，“我自己没感觉出来……但是当皇帝吃不饱，原来在东宫里吃什么都行。现在菜倒是满满一桌，每个没夹两筷子就给撤走了。没在饭点儿吃个东西都有人记着……这会儿还饿着呢”  
“那好办”陶阳坐起身来，“咱们找吃的去啊。”  
郭麒麟睁大了眼睛，“你是说？……”  
然后，两位天家贵胄就直奔御膳房偷吃的去了，其间翻墙钻洞，溜门撬锁，不在话下。

俩小孩坐在灶台上，分吃着一盘白切鸡。  
“刚才那会儿不是你晚课时候吗，我怎么没瞧见于大爷？”陶阳瞧着郭麒麟狼吞虎咽的样子，随手抓了个果子递给他。  
郭麒麟吃着正开心，“母后说师父告老还乡去了，走的匆忙临走也没让我见一面儿，估摸嫌我笨，怕给他丢人了”

陶阳笑笑，从袖子里摸出一方帕子给这傻哥哥擦嘴，说:“不能够，大爷最疼你了，哪回先皇要打你手板不是大爷拦着呢？别胡思乱想了，你吃吧，我瞧瞧有没什么汤水给你端点儿来。”  
郭麒麟含了满嘴的鸡肉点了点头。陶阳刚从灶台上一跃而下，便听得外头外头有人走动，赶忙一口气吹灭了灯笼几步跑回去拉起郭麒麟就跑。也没顾得上有没有被人发现，只闷着头往外跑。终于跑出御膳房了，俩孩子停下来气喘吁吁的笑着，“这下可饱了吧？”

郭麒麟一边喘一边笑一边打嗝，“饱了饱了，太饱了……”

 

到了晚上，陶阳跟郭麒麟并排躺在那描金勾画的龙床上。陶阳嗅着郭麒麟脖颈间的气息跟原来不太一样了，想是宫人熏过衣物了的，多了一股庸俗厚重的龙涎香气。失望之余闷闷地叹了一声气，郭麒麟环着陶阳，摸了摸他的头发，“你怎么也学大臣们叹气了？”

“我觉得哥你不太一样了。”

郭麒麟一笑，“什么不一样了？”

陶阳的小脑袋埋在郭麒麟怀里，又不吱声了。

郭麒麟学着母后安抚弟弟时的样子拍了拍陶阳的背，轻轻声说：“阿陶，我如果不变，不变成皇帝，我就保护不了母后跟小安，我也保护不了你。我是哥哥，这是哥哥的责任。”

“嗯……”陶阳在郭麒麟怀里点了点头。

“就像父皇保护这个国家，保护咱们所有人那样。阿陶，我不得不变，但是我向你保证，我不会变坏的……”郭麒麟说着说着低头看了看陶阳，陶阳不知何时已安然睡去。郭麒麟无奈，笑着蹭了蹭陶阳的面颊，也睡了去。

 

第二日，郭麒麟正百无聊赖的瘫在龙椅上听着下面的一群伯伯大爷为了新皇登基是否应该减免赋税。一拨说国库空虚应当提升赋税以充国库，一拨说大赦天下减免赋税是历朝历代的老规矩了，且新皇登基尚未得民心怎可如此行事。

郭麒麟不太懂，左右都是钱的问题，至于吵吗，谁有钱谁交不就得了？  
不过他记得父皇好像说过谁家的银子都不是大风刮来的，身为明君得学着让所有百姓都不愁吃穿，他们才会给官府纳税，君王统治百姓，百姓供养君王，就好似天平的两端，断断不可失衡。

那现在是失衡了所以他们才吵成这样？

郭麒麟开始走神了，眼睛飘忽不定的四处东张西望。一会儿瞧瞧大殿顶上画着的团花，一会儿瞧瞧老臣们的山羊胡……望着望着便瞧见臣子队伍最最后站着个生面孔。

郭麒麟这孩子别的没有就是记性好，他头前听不懂朝政时便走神把满朝堂不论文武大臣统统记了个脸熟。

这人哪儿冒出来的？

于是小皇帝郑重地清了清嗓子，下头立刻就一片安静了。所人都期待小皇帝终于能对政事言说一二了。  
“那什么，朕听烦了，总是你们两家吵来吵去没意思嘛。那个那个，站最后头的那个！你！”小皇帝玉手一指，直指了站在队伍最后的阎鹤祥。  
阎鹤祥还状况外呢，连忙从队伍里出来，叩首问安，“陛下万安，臣阎鹤祥是昨日新晋的内阁大学士。”

“哎呀我不是要问你是谁！我问你对这事什么看法！”小皇帝撑着下巴趴在案台上望着阎鹤祥。

阎鹤祥自知人微言轻，并不敢贸然开口，只说微臣资历尚浅不敢谈论此等国家大事。郭麒麟最烦这些说头，明明嘴皮子一个二个利落得很，非说自己不清楚，什么毛病。郭麒麟一拍案板，“让你说你就说，不敢谈论国家大事你上朝来看热闹呢？赶紧说！”

阎鹤祥只好冒着两方老臣的如芒在背，走上前来，恭恭敬敬道：“启禀陛下。国库吃紧是事实，但也是因为连年的征战与天公不美而成。国库的银子来源于民也用之于民，提升赋税是理所应当的事不足为奇。”

这方请求提升赋税的老臣笑逐颜开，刚要出言称赞阎鹤祥时，阎鹤祥又开口，“但，眼下既无战事也无任何要动用国库的事件。所以这税收上来也并无用处。可凡事总得提前准备着以防不虞，不如……”

“不如什么？”郭麒麟听这人说话直来直往并不绕弯，颇为欣赏。

阎鹤祥一笑，规规矩矩的行了个礼，“微臣听闻宫中库房积累了数年的珍宝，此类器物并非时刻要用，留在库房内白白落灰了。不如在宫门外开设宫市，将这些器物卖出给京城富户——百姓没钱，他们可有的是钱。”

一语惊四座。  
这后生好大的胆子，公然在朝堂上教小皇帝敲人竹杠？！这不摆明带着孩子不学好吗？！

大臣们纷纷抗议说此事不妥，宫中财物皆有定数怎可随意出售百姓，岂非折损皇家威严！  
郭麒麟不及开口，阎鹤祥便走到那大臣面前，恭恭敬敬地问：“若皇家威严只存在于这些金银俗物上。那皇家威严岂非用银子便可买到了了？王大人这话说的忒过了些。且若下官此法不佳，大人可是别有他法？”  
那老臣一时语塞，阎鹤祥愈发得意转过身去高声问道，“那么其他大人以为如何！”

无人应答，阎鹤祥便转过身来，朝座上的郭麒麟一拱手，“微臣言语冒失，若冒犯了圣上与各位大臣，自当请罪。”

他哪知道郭麒麟在上头憋笑憋得快疯了。郭麒麟长这么大第一次见到能让这群老菜皮们吃瘪的人，还是一个人单挑了一群。

郭麒麟努力收好了情绪，“朕觉得他言之有理，你们要是有其他意见不妨说说，要是没有就按这个法子办！”

“陛下三思啊！”

“三什么思，你要是能吵，啊不是，能说的比他有道理，朕就听你的也行啊。你又说不上来法子，还瞧不上别人的，大爷你这也太难伺候了。”

这下再也没人说不是了。  
阎鹤祥心下知道他今天这一席话足以笼络住了圣心，刻意高声启禀说，微臣浅显之见，让陛下与各位大人见笑了。

“你叫什么来着？盐什么？还是糖什么？”

“微臣阎鹤祥。”

郭麒麟把这个名字在嘴边好好嚼了嚼，“你很好。一会儿留下来，朕还有话问你。”

阎鹤祥一叩到地，“臣，遵旨。”

郭麒麟听完这话打了个大大的哈欠，“那这事你看是礼部还是工部还是内务府——哎呀反正你们该谁办就谁办吧，没事就退朝吧，啊，都回吧回吧。”

事已至此，朝臣们也不好再说些什么了，只好告退。

阎鹤祥眼见着郭麒麟先是装作专心致志批奏折的样子，直到爬上龙椅踮着脚确认了最后一个大臣退下了议政殿门前的阶梯便蹦蹦跳跳的跑到了他面前，亲自扶着他起来，兴冲冲地问他从哪儿知道皇宫仓库里的有珍宝的。阎鹤祥赶忙请罪说都是他胡猜的，信口开河还望陛下恕罪。  
而后，阎鹤祥便凭着这“信口开河”，获取了小皇帝的青睐。

郭麒麟是极信任阎鹤祥的，没事就把他传进宫里听他讲那些他从来不爱翻阅的四书五经。那些生分难懂的朝政大事，阎鹤祥从不敢置喙过多只加以引导郭麒麟自己去想对策。  
阎鹤祥只告诉他可行与不可行，从不告诉他是对是错。  
直到某一日两个人一人一方躺椅，窝在宣室殿的屋檐下听雨品茶。郭麒麟望着阎鹤祥扇着扇子，坐着摇椅慢慢摇的样子，觉得像极了原来大朝会时异邦人表演的兽戏里的大熊，不由得笑出了声来。  
阎鹤祥问他笑什么，郭麒麟摇摇头说，不能叫你知道，不然你要跟母后告状，母后又要说我不对。  
阎鹤祥一听这话也笑了，啜了一口茶，“陛下，世间的事也不全是非黑即白。微臣与太后娘娘都没有做过皇帝，也没有资格判定您现在做的对还是不对。您只要记着，这一世的所作所为，来日不愧对您的列祖列宗便好。虽天下人，吾往矣呀——”  
“ 你说他们那日为了赋税吵得那么厉害是为什么？我觉得现在没什么要用银子的大事件啊。况且我就不能靠我自己的努力赢得民心吗，非要靠免税来让百姓们认可我”郭麒麟恶狠狠地啃了一口西瓜，恶狠狠的吐了满地的籽儿，有几粒儿还沾在阎鹤祥的官服衣摆上。

阎鹤祥随手一拂去，“这事微臣说了只怕您不信。”

郭麒麟一听他卖关子就来了兴致，丢下了瓜皮就起身蹭到他那个躺椅上去，腻腻乎乎地缠他说：“你说呀，你说嘛，你说了我才能想着信不信啊！”  
阎鹤祥听着摇椅嘎吱嘎吱地发出了不详呻吟，赶忙招手让内侍抬个小榻出来，别摔着陛下了，扭过头来拍拍郭麒麟的小脑袋，“您先起来，微臣说便是了，起来起来。”

内侍抬了凉簟来，阎鹤祥盘腿坐好，郭麒麟就那样枕在他腿上，小爪子还不停戳着阎鹤祥让他快讲。

“陛下，您还小，这样的事微臣本不欲叫您现在就知晓。但您是天子，全天下人的福祉都尽握您手，总得比普通人家的孩子尽早知道些正事！”  
郭麒麟一听他这片儿汤话就来气，一拍他腿，“你少废话！赶紧讲啊！”

“是是是，臣马上讲。说白了，就是朝廷有人贪墨，一路瓜蔓似的牵扯到地方官员征税罢了。”

“什么意思啊？”郭麒麟蓦地坐起来了身。

他不懂别的，但“贪墨”二字是郭麒麟年幼时亲眼所见的葬送了许多人性命的。每每提起这两个字，父皇便大发雷霆着杀死许多人。

“便是，本该由百姓处征收进国库的钱，或赈灾拨款给地方的钱，并没落到实处，进了臣子的口袋。他们未必敢动摇您的江山，但此类事情若不加以制止，长久下去，国家不动自摇”阎鹤祥轻轻摇着扇子。

郭麒麟听完又突然泄了气一般靠在了阎鹤祥身上，“父皇在朝时，他们必不敢这样的。到我这儿他们就这样，想必是……我不如父皇吧。”

阎鹤祥见小皇帝沮丧的样子，手里的折扇轻轻地敲了敲他，安慰道：“陛下此言差矣，您刚登基不久，朝臣们轻视或者说不放心您也是正常的。假以时日，您必能成为明君。”

“我能吗……”郭麒麟闷闷出声。

阎鹤祥撂下了扇子，两只大手捧起来了小皇帝的圆脑瓜，“微臣可保证，您能的。”  
两个人便伴着雨声呵呵地笑。

 

宠臣近士也不过如此了。

第二日上朝，众人眼看着小皇帝身侧的阎鹤祥替他颁布了他登基以来第一道由他自己心意的圣旨，“前几日诸位说的赋税相关事宜，朕之前不清不楚的自是不敢妄下旨意。所以这几日朕去国库与阎卿对了帐”郭麒麟从龙椅上走下来，望着这些老臣“发现了不少错处。这些错处，我想各位大人比朕清楚。”

“臣……惶恐。”底下的大臣听闻小皇帝这样说，惊恐不已稀稀拉拉地跪了一大片，少有几个臣子是笔直站着的。

“父皇把江山交给了朕，自然希望国泰民安。朕也希望一切如旧，对朕，对你们，都是。”

阎鹤祥暗喜他昨日教郭麒麟说的这番话他全然表述出来了。

 

没人看见郭麒麟说话时手心里捏出来的冷汗。

 

一晃七年过去，小皇帝十五岁了。  
郭麒麟逐渐成长，不再会因为不愿早起上朝而哭闹，也学着自己亲自朱批奏折了，不会东六宫西六宫满地乱跑。行事逐渐沉稳了些，身上俨然透出了些许帝王之风了。

今日，阎鹤祥又奉旨入宫觐见陛下。刚进议政殿大门时，门口的老内侍一见是他，笑着行了个礼说殿内此时正有人，嘱咐说阎大人来了稍等片刻。  
阎鹤祥笑了笑，还礼了老内侍说明白的，敢问是哪位大人在。老内侍答是左督察御史。

那是阎鹤祥的顶头上司。郭麒麟当时本来想给阎鹤祥右督查御史的官职，但是让阎鹤祥给拦了。阎鹤祥说他年纪轻，仰仗皇上厚爱，入官五年就进了督察院，若是一进来就与老臣们平起平坐的，那还不如当个活靶子呢。郭麒麟听他这么一说，笑了笑说你太谨慎了。

阎鹤祥摇了摇头，“我谨慎是为陛下。”  
若不谨慎，便叫有心人留意了，许多事便不方便做了。所以只封了他个副督御使。平常里那帮老菜皮把督察院的大权握的死死地，生怕被这年轻的小子夺了大权去。  
这些老臣也是越老越糊涂了，一心只想扶着自己的族亲入朝为官，已然忘了先皇嘱托要辅佐郭麒麟为先。面上是对阎鹤祥轻蔑无比，背地里丝毫不知道阎鹤祥从五年前开始为郭麒麟调查地方官员与朝中重臣勾结贪污受贿之事。

他们还巴不得阎鹤祥不来督察院点卯，哪知道郭麒麟和阎鹤祥的心里早有了自己的谋算。

郭麒麟送走了督察御史，一见进来的是阎鹤祥，长舒了一口气，一屁股坐在台阶上，“进来吧，别行礼了……”

阎鹤祥应了声，合上了门。  
两个人还跟原来一样，背靠背坐着。

“母后昨天把我叫过去了。”

“您老不去请安，满心政事的，太后娘娘自然挂心了”阎鹤祥伸手给郭麒麟揉肩膀。

郭麒麟也许是突然开了窍知道做了皇帝就要以国事为重，有阎鹤祥在也慢慢清楚其中关窍了。

“她说，我到年纪了，要我立个皇后”郭麒麟漫不经心地说着，肩上的手突然一顿，而后又接着慢慢替他揉肩，“说即便不立皇后，立几个妃子也成。你觉得呢？”

“您的事，微臣怎么好说话？”阎鹤祥淡淡地回答

“你都不替我说话，那更没人替我说话了…”郭麒麟蓦地摸上了阎鹤祥的手，想让他换个位置捏。这下倒惊得阎鹤祥突然抽回了手，郭麒麟不解，问“怎么了你这是？”

“没事，您接着说。”

郭麒麟撇了撇嘴，“我反正不想，我才多大啊就硬塞个姑娘给我，我朝廷的事都没搞明白呢就要逼我娶亲了。那些人现在拼命把自己的儿子往朝堂上塞，能用的根本就没几个……我连他们都对付不来呢，逼我娶妻生子不是要我命吗。”

时节不好，天气闷热，郭麒麟又恰逢少年气盛之时难免行事处置间有些心浮气躁，这一席话说完没大会儿就叫阎鹤祥回去了。

……

阎鹤祥想不起来他刚才是如何离开议政殿的。

他满脑子都只绕着一件事，他辅佐了郭麒麟七年，总觉得他还是那个恶狠狠啃着西瓜的小孩。直到方才郭麒麟亲自告诉他，  
郭麒麟长大了，到了该娶亲的年纪了。

外人不知道他与郭麒麟在私下调查这些贪腐之事。  
同样的，也有郭麒麟与外人都不知道的事。

他心悦郭麒麟。

他藏的很好，以至于他自己都想不出来藏了有多久。  
可郭麒麟是陛下，是天子。阎鹤祥清楚自己的为臣之道仅是助他将王位坐的更稳。  
郭麒麟需要的是辅佐，不是情爱。

阎鹤祥真说不清楚他什么时候心里只装满了这个少年。也许是第一次见面？又或者是某年他偷偷带郭麒麟出宫看灯会的时候？也可能是郭麒麟把小摊上买的糖葫芦让给他了第一口。

总之，天长累月下来，他一心便只为郭麒麟了，以至于都做好了终身不娶的准备。  
直到郭麒麟不再需要他的那一天，他才会义无反顾的离去，一切都是他心甘情愿。  
他明白，郭麒麟身为一个君王，大约是容不得他身边的臣子有这份肮脏心思的，他也做好了“飞鸟尽，良弓藏”的准备。

第二日朝堂上一众老臣便逼着他选妃立后，郭麒麟几次递眼神给阎鹤祥求他解围，但阎鹤祥好似丢了魂一般愣愣的不说话。给郭麒麟气的好几日没搭理他。可两人冷战没两天，太后也宣他进宫去，说郭麒麟适龄理应婚配了，但孩子倔强满心的不情愿，素日阎鹤祥与他亲近，相比他去劝郭麒麟会听。

阎鹤祥缓过神来，当即便一口回绝说臣人微言轻，没有资格置喙君王婚事，其二，为人臣者自当忠君为先，陛下不愿做的事情，微臣绝不会逼着他去做。太后发了火，说哀家将你从太学监抬官出来不是让你陪着皇帝胡闹的。阎鹤祥听得此话，跪下朝太后恭敬大礼，“臣幸得太后赏识，感恩戴德没齿难忘。但为臣子只忠君，阎鹤祥只忠陛下一人，今日臣可辞官离去，但臣绝不逼陛下做不愿做的事情。请太后降罪。”

太后冷然一笑，望着阎鹤祥的眼神锐利无比，“若你当真记得为人臣的本份便罢，哀家也不至于为难你。但臣子无故留宿皇帝寝宫，又是哪朝哪代的规矩？”

阎鹤祥当下便出了一身的冷汗。

他前些年的确是留宿过几次宣室殿，因为郭麒麟那时总是缠着他叫他讲故事。因为于宫中规矩不合，郭麒麟是下旨不可说出去的。但凡太后知道了，一定是宣室殿里有太后的人看着。可他也仅仅是留宿罢了，郭麒麟什么都不懂，阎鹤祥更是不敢也不舍。  
天知道郭麒麟睡在他身边时，对他来说是天大的幸事，也是天大的折磨。

如今这番阎鹤祥也猜不到太后是否猜到了他的别有用心。

阎鹤祥无言以对，唯有深深叩头，“臣……不敢。”

“罢了，你去吧”太后点到为止，“你是明白人，沉稳是你的长处，万万别糊涂了。”

阎鹤祥带着满身的冷汗出了慈宁宫。

 

宣室殿的宫人便眼看着刚才失魂落魄离去的阎大人又折返回来了，脸上的表情复杂无比，看不出悲喜。  
“麻烦代为通传，微臣有要事求见陛下。”

而后，宣室殿的宫人第二次听见了平时里温和从容的小皇帝在宣室殿内又摔又闹，其间夹杂着“你放肆”“叛徒”、“连你也逼我”等等。

又没过多久就是一片寂静。

阎鹤祥再出来时，面上好似解脱似的微笑，而眼睛里却满是通红的血丝，他额头上有伤口，还渗着血出来。阎鹤祥望向老内侍，“陛下还得您多费心了。”

 

第二日，宣室殿一道旨意传遍了京城。盛极一时，受尽陛下青睐的副督查使，阎鹤祥阎大人加封了监察御史，替圣上出巡列省。

所有人心知肚明，阎鹤祥是再也回不来京城了。理由是阎鹤祥出了格对帝王的婚事指手画脚起来，圣上一怒之下，明升暗降，将其赶出了京城。  
同一日，陛下要选秀的消息也流露了出来。

那一日是秀女进宫的日子，前来看热闹的百姓见陛下独自站在城楼上望着外头，只当是陛下心急想来看看那些秀女。  
没人知道郭麒麟是来看那一个简衣素服牵着马，孤身一人穿过了朱雀大街上那一顶顶朝朱雀门抬去的绣花小轿的人，好像决意不再回头一般一步步走出了京城，走出了郭麒麟的身边。

更没有人知道，就在郭麒麟离去的那一瞬，阎鹤祥终究是回头了，一拂衣摆，三叩九拜行了大礼。

“微臣阎鹤祥，退了。”

 

『二。』

陶阳正在屋里逗那小鹦鹉呢，王府管家便进来通传说宫里来人了，陶阳心说不用想就知道是郭麒麟今儿休沐不用上朝找他进宫玩呢。便小心翼翼地端着鸟架子出去了，一见是郭麒麟身边的老内侍，陶阳微笑着一点头，“您今儿怎么亲自来了？”

老内侍当下就朝陶阳一跪，“奴才们无能，着实劝不住陛下了，求世子帮忙。”

“什么事？到底怎么了？”

“阎大人离京之后陛下把自己关在了寝殿里谁也不见，连太后也不见，三天不吃不喝也没出来，老奴这实在担心……”

待老内侍说完话再抬头时，陶阳早已就不见身影了，刚才珍重端着的鸟笼子就被随手丢给了管家，惊得鸟儿振翅尖叫。

宣室殿外的宫人端着动也没动过的早膳一个个急的团团转又不知该怎么办，一见是世子大人来了，齐刷刷跪了一大片，“恭迎世子殿下，世子殿下您快帮帮忙吧，陛下这……”

陶阳挥手示意他们全都起来，接过了宫女手里的粥，“不用说了，我都知道。开门吧”宫人们速来知道郭麒麟与陶阳关系甚好，兴许世子说话陛下能听呢，立即便为陶阳开了门。

陶阳端着粥，绕过拐廊，刚一条腿踏进了寝宫正殿，一个琉璃盏子便砸在他脚下，然后便是郭麒麟哑着嗓子的叫喊，“谁准你们进来的！都滚出去！滚！”

“我要是也滚了，就更没人搭理你了，你的阎鹤祥也回不来”陶阳步履平稳的迈过了碎片，把粥搁在了郭麒麟身边的案台上。蹲下身把那依靠着床脚歪歪扭扭的小皇帝揪着衣领子拎起来，冷笑着开口，“不过走了个三品官你就闹成这个样子，当真这个皇帝越做越回去了。”

郭麒麟面色苍白，眼下是两团乌青，望着陶阳突然凄惨一笑，“你知道他说什么吗？”  
陶阳一松手给他扔在了床上，从衣袖里摸出一放手帕浸湿了给他擦了把脸，“他说了什么难不成你因为这个就不当皇帝了？”

郭麒麟由他擦着脸，陶阳也由着他说完，“他也逼我娶亲，我说我不肯，他便说这是不忠不孝。我说你也逼我娶亲就是不忠。你知道他又说什么吗？”说到这里，郭麒麟凄凄一笑，“他说，如果不是先皇遗命他辅佐新君，他并不愿意逼我成亲，甚至不想为官辅佐我……”

“就这？”陶阳当真觉得郭麒麟太矫情了，“四条腿的鹰不好找，两条腿的大臣哪儿找不到了？非他一个阎鹤祥不可？”

郭麒麟不答话，陶阳又说：“瞧你那个矫情样子吧。你无非是觉得你信错了人，但你也不想想，他就是一个臣子，辅佐你是他的为臣之道。是先皇遗命还是他心甘情愿又有什么区别？又不是娶亲，你非要他是冲着你郭麒麟这个人来的？”

郭麒麟眼见着又是两道眼泪滴落下来，陶阳也不忍心说了。他也真不想说这样难听的话刺激郭麒麟。但郭麒麟是这个国家的统治者，若要是因为一个臣子便如此，当真是太无能了。且，阎鹤祥离京之前来找过陶阳。说他离去之后，陛下必然伤怀震怒，世子素来与陛下亲厚，纵然亲王不可参与朝政但万望世子一定要与陛下同心同德。

陶阳问阎鹤祥为何就这样突然要离京。阎鹤祥笑了笑，只轻轻说了一句，“我心思不纯，恐再不能留在陛下身边了。”

陶阳当时不解其意，不知这番嘱托是何意。

而到今天看到郭麒麟这个人不人鬼不鬼的样子，而再加上这几日传进他耳朵里的风言风语。他猜是因为阎鹤祥的那份心思叫人猜出来了，他若再留在郭麒麟身边，日后必将酿成大祸。陶阳起先以为是郭麒麟知晓了，容不得，但今日这一听，阎鹤祥为了叫郭麒麟恨他怨他，胡说了另一番理由。他便明白了，阎鹤祥是在拜托他叫郭麒麟别再挂怀阎鹤祥。因为阎鹤祥也明白这事唯能交给陶阳，因为除了阎鹤祥，郭麒麟便最信任陶阳，再者，阎鹤祥是知晓陶阳对郭麒麟的那份心思不比他自己的短所以阎鹤祥没打算瞒他。

 

“我白白信任了个人……”郭麒麟使劲儿擦了擦眼睛。

陶阳一拍他揉眼睛的手，把帕子递给他叫他自己擦，“你这发现的还不算晚，他起码不打算密谋造反就是了。谁对你好一点就巴巴的一颗心捧上去了，笨不笨。”  
然后便终于哄动郭麒麟乖乖吃饭不再胡闹了。往后几日陶阳天天进宫来陪他，郭麒麟干脆就让人在偏殿里给陶阳清出来了一个地儿，免得来回折腾。太后那边也眼见着郭麒麟情绪好了不少且陶阳小时候也是常住在宫里了，想来也不会有什么非议。  
不过陶阳没事就往正殿郭麒麟的床上蹭被窝就是了。

没两天，便是秀女殿选的日子，太后生怕郭麒麟那天故意捣乱，亲自派了人把郭麒麟从床上挖起来，所以郭麒麟那一大早便出门去了。按理陶阳是不必在场的，但陶阳躺在郭麒麟走了之后就不怎么暖和的被窝里，怎么躺怎么不自在。干脆也起身去大殿看看，到底是什么样的姑娘，而郭麒麟又瞧上哪个了。陶阳去时也刚开始，他从侧门里偷偷进去，眼见郭麒麟兴趣缺缺的看着秀女们一个个上前来请安。  
衣香鬓影，珠翠锒铛。郭麒麟却正眼都没瞧上过一个，反而是太后倒是极有兴趣的一个个仔仔细细的打量着。陶阳偷偷笑了一声，太后耳朵尖便瞧见了，“阿陶你站那儿做什么，过来坐呀。”  
陶阳便走过来给两人行礼请安。  
然后太后就后悔了，实在就不应该让陶阳过来。陶阳一来，郭麒麟跟突然上了头一样，两个人就嘻嘻哈哈地偷笑，问笑什么？不说。要不就是对小姐们品头论足还说的十分直白。有几个脸皮儿薄的秀女臊的当下就捏着帕子擦眼泪了。

一场选秀让这俩皮猴儿样的孩子给搅了个稀烂。

第二日上朝就有人参陶阳了，说他竟对选秀指手画脚当真是放肆无比。郭麒麟笑着说您着实多虑，世子不过是对立后之事分外留心罢了，哪有您说的放肆无比那样严重。郭麒麟心里是知道的，那天选秀的女孩子里有这几位大臣的女儿或孙女。他也知道这些人再打什么算盘，但郭麒麟不想立后，也不想选妃。未曾立业谈何成家呢？  
就这样又拖了几年，太后与大臣们一概都沉不住气了。太后把郭麒麟叫去，上纲上线的痛批了一顿，即便不是为了开枝散叶，若不迎娶那些臣子家的女孩子，又谈何制衡他们呢。郭麒麟只跪在她面前，安安静静地听着，末了一句，“母后，我以为只有遇到心爱的人才能迎娶来度过后一生。”  
太后一拍桌子，手里的家法就抽在了郭麒麟肩上，怒声道：“你若是寻常人家的孩子，为娘的又何苦这样逼你，若只为开枝散叶，你下头还有郭玢瑒，我何苦不放你一条‘生路’！”郭玢瑒这会儿也稍懂点事儿了，一见此景便从帐子后面跑出来拦在郭麒麟面前“母后不要打哥哥”。郭麒麟怕误伤了郭玢瑒，便赶紧招呼宫人把小殿下抱走。  
郭麒麟长长的叹了一口气，抬头问，“可我自己的想法就那么不重要吗。”太后见他笑的那样启初心下也是不忍，手里的家法也撂下了。  
她知晓郭麒麟这些年逐渐成长成了喜怒不形于色的孩子了。对朝政向来是报喜不报忧，一切内忧外患都是他自己想法子解决，不是从前那个抱着一堆奏折哭着跑来慈宁宫问她怎么办的小皇帝了。  
但她不能心软，郭麒麟更不能心软。所以，她便转过身去，再不敢直视郭麒麟的眼睛，狠下心肠道：“你为皇帝，你只可想着黎民苍生。其余的什么都不该想。”  
郭麒麟听见此话，脸上表情悲喜难辨，朝太后深深一叩头，“儿臣明白了。还请母后安排吧。”

 

陶阳坐立不安的宣室殿等着郭麒麟回来。他今日去替郭麒麟约见了几位不屑与世家派一同结党营私的年轻寒门朝臣回来后，便听得是太后那边发了大脾气叫了郭麒麟去，现在还没回来。已经拍了几次人去问问状况但是那边只说是为了陛下还不肯娶亲而发怒了。  
外头下着雷雨，郭麒麟向来身体不太好，陶阳怕他被风扑了又要感冒，正想着要不要亲自去看看时便眼见着郭麒麟回来了，一个人一步步淋着雨回来的。陶阳当即就撑着伞冲进了雨帘里，奔到郭麒麟面前，为他撑上了伞，“哥？哥你怎么一个人回来了，为什么没人跟着？”

郭麒麟低着头，雨水顺着他苍白的脸庞流下。

陶阳急的直跺脚，“郭麒麟你倒是说话啊！”

郭麒麟这才失魂落魄的抬起头来，望着陶阳的眼睛里蓄满了不知是雨水还是泪水，“我……”后半句话还未说完便晕倒在了陶阳身上。  
待到与宫人一同把郭麒麟带回了寝宫，当下便发起了高烧，陶阳给他擦干了换了衣服盖好了杯子宣了太医来，郭麒麟一直昏迷着。陶阳望着郭麒麟睡梦中仍不平的眉头，低声问着已在殿中跪了一片的宫人，“太后宫里今天到底跟陛下说了什么？”

“奴才们站得远不清楚，只知道是有几位大臣先来见过了太后，而后没过多久太后便召了陛下去。然后太后说陛下此番必须得立后。陛下不肯，还挨了打。小殿下想拦，叫陛下着人给带走了。后头奴才们也都被敢出去了……再听不见什么了。”

陶阳拧了帕子敷在郭麒麟头上，“可知见了哪几位大人？”

宫人便如实相告了。陶阳知道这几个人，全是从他们开国先烈的父亲手上接过官职的些蛀虫。为官作相毫无建树，贪墨腐败倒有他们，现在还一心想着把自己的女儿妹妹的往皇上身边塞，当真是居心不良。正说着，身后的郭麒麟突然轻轻一哼，微微睁开了眼，“冷……”

陶阳立刻就噤了声，转过去看着郭麒麟，“你醒了？”

“阿陶……”

“我在呢，你发着烧，别说话了，先睡会儿吧。”

郭麒麟声音气若游丝，“你叫他们都出去，我有话只想跟你说……”

宫人们立即就退下了。

“说吧”陶阳见郭麒麟朝自己伸手，便递了手过去，郭麒麟的手烫的吓人。

“我从前不觉得，现在我算是明白了为什么阎鹤祥会……”接着便是一整串的咳喘。陶阳替他拢好了杯子，“好好儿的你又提他做什么。”

郭麒麟笑着摇了摇头，“因为我无用。我总是要靠外力来稳固江山，登基九年了，整整九年我都没能把江山抓在我自己手里……”

“你别乱想，睡会儿吧”陶阳伸手盖上了郭麒麟的的眼睛。

“阿陶，其实我是很累很累的……我不甘心，但是我没有办法”

话毕，郭麒麟便沉沉睡去了。

 

而陶阳就借着昏暗的烛光，望着郭麒麟不安的睡姿，坐了许久。外头的雷雨一直未停，宫人们见着太兴王世子从郭麒麟寝殿内出来时神色不豫。陶阳一招手，嘱咐宫人过来，“若一会儿陛下醒了，煮了安神汤叫他再睡，不许他出寝殿来。明白了吗？”

宫人战战兢兢地应了，他们一向看着陶阳是个温柔和善的人，今日的神情……堪称了恐怖。

然后陶阳便撑着伞出了宣室殿大门去。无人敢问，无人敢拦。

 

等第二日郭麒麟醒过来时，一低头是陶阳蹭在他被窝里安然睡着。郭麒麟无奈一笑，刚要小心着从陶阳圈着他的臂弯里出来时，陶阳便睁开了眼又环紧了几分，“你病没好，今天别上朝了。”

“可是我已经好了，不烧了啊……”

“我说你没好就是没好，不许去。”

然后，堂堂一位帝王就被自己的义弟困在了床上。

正午时两人正开开心心用午膳呢，外头的宫人进来通禀，说今天早上发现朝中几位大臣在府里被人杀了，死相凄惨，连他们几位家中的女眷，不论夫人小姐脸上都被划了几刀。  
宫人说的绘声绘色，郭麒麟几乎是呕了出来，陶阳却没什么反应，还给郭麒麟倒了茶叫他顺顺嗓，挥退了宫人。郭麒麟是真没见过这阵仗，昨日还在朝堂上与自己争论不休的人，今天就在别人的口中横死。  
郭麒麟望向陶阳，满眼的惊恐，说他们死了。

陶阳气定神闲的喝了一口茶，“嗯，死了。”

 

 

第二日上朝，属于横死家中的那几位大臣的党派群情激愤的要求郭麒麟彻查此事。  
郭麒麟未及开口，陶阳便从后面出来把所有人逼郭麒麟彻查的话都给堵了回去，“既然是暗杀自然不会留下证据，此事又不是没活口幸存的那些人都说不上来行凶者长什么样子，还要查？三品官的臣子满朝廷都是，是不是要大理寺跟锦衣卫全都出动去查？你们太把自己当回事了吧”

一群大臣被怼的哑口无言，属于寒门士子出身的臣子们纷纷帮腔说世子殿下言之有理。那群世家派不死心，仍说什么亲王不可议政，世子此举不妥。郭麒麟此时把陶阳一把拉到身后去，“是朕准他来的。你们要是再说祖宗规矩，便去见先皇吧。”

言下之意，再有人多嘴便处死。

但只是几家的姑娘毁了容，不影响其他的姑娘强行塞给郭麒麟。两个月过后，御史中丞和大理寺卿的女儿一个封了皇后，一个封了妃，择了吉日进宫。

太后安心了，满朝文武满意了。

大婚前一夜，陶阳跟郭麒麟两个人拢着同一张毯子，坐在宣室殿房顶看星星。

“你要成婚啦”陶阳故作轻松的说，“以后我就不能再留在宣室殿睡啦。”

郭麒麟撑着脑袋望着月亮，“阿陶，我是不是答应过你，我不会变坏。”

“是。”

“但我觉得我变坏了。我因为要稳固我的江山，便要毁了两个女子的一生，逼她们一辈子待在一个不爱她们的夫君身边。阿陶，我太坏了。”

陶阳扭过头来，极是认真的捧起了郭麒麟的脸，“你没有变坏，你在成长。你还是跟原来一样的，你在变好，没有变坏。我一直都特别喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你”郭麒麟揉了揉陶阳的脸，“可是我不想娶两个我没见过，也不了解的人。”

你才不喜欢我呢。  
陶阳一笑，“不然，我替你解决了？”

“你想什么呢，是让我娶亲又不是给她俩找婆家”郭麒麟笑着敲了一下陶阳的脑门。到后来郭麒麟有了困意拉着陶阳说想下去睡觉了，陶阳回自己偏殿之前，扭过头来对郭麒麟轻轻说了一句什么，但郭麒麟困狠了没听清，只含混应了应声。

第二日郭麒麟需要起很早更衣成礼，其间一直没瞧见陶阳，郭麒麟以为他贪睡不爱起，也就没多想。册封礼从白日持续到了夜间，郭麒麟一直没见陶阳，抽空着人去问说是陶阳觉得不舒服，早就睡下了。

待郭麒麟宴过了宾客，正被“押往刑场”似的被迎往凤仪宫去挑盖头。宫人们一推开凤仪宫大门，便是见到陶阳端端正正地坐在凤仪宫的主位上，慢条斯理的擦着剑上的血。

凤仪宫内所有人都被陶阳杀了，包括凤冠霞帔红盖头的皇后也倒在血泊里。

惊慌失措的宫女们当即就吓得尖叫出去大喊大叫着说杀人了。唯郭麒麟呆滞一般的站在原地，颤颤巍巍地指着陶阳，“阿陶……你”

陶阳抿唇一笑，“是我杀的。我昨夜说过了，我会帮你解决这一切。不会让任何人逼你做你不情愿的事，我说到做到了。”

“你怎么可以为了我去……去杀人。”

陶阳丢下了剑，一步步走到郭麒麟面前，珍而重之的捧起了他的手，“哥，你不愿不想杀的人我会替你杀，只是为你，我愿意的。”

郭麒麟缓过神来，气急攻心狠狠扇了陶阳一耳光，打的他头都偏了过去，“你疯了吗！之前那几家的大臣是不是也是你动的手！你当真不怕死！”

陶阳抹掉了唇角的血迹，淡然一笑“是。我为我心爱的人连死都不怕，怎么会怕杀人。”

“你还要做什么！”郭麒麟又惊又怒，挣扎不已。却突然眼看着陶阳单膝跪下，目光虔诚无比的望着他。

“哥，我做这一切一点都不后悔。我还能为你做最后一件事情，往后可能就只有你一个人走了。你是明君，身侧一定还会有忠臣良将。”

外面的羽林卫已经熙熙攘攘地冲了进来，陶阳当机立断的就捡起了地上的剑，一把拽过了郭麒麟，陶阳贴着他耳畔，说了两人之间最后一句话，

“您必将长享盛世”纵然盛世无我。  
不及郭麒麟再反应，陶阳便打开了门，一把把郭麒麟推了出去，外头正有人守候着，看清跌摔出来的是郭麒麟，赶忙迎上去接住他。而后看见出来的是持剑的陶阳，也不知是谁下令放箭，一时间无数支箭雨便向陶阳射去。

陶阳没有躲闪，就站在原地被万箭穿心。

郭麒麟发出一声凄厉的叫喊，“阿陶——都住手！都给朕住手！”

这一刻郭麒麟才明白，陶阳所说的最后一件事情是什么。

按郭麒麟性子他必会力排众议保下陶阳，这样一来，众人必会认为今日此举是郭麒麟授意。陶阳便作出那副他谋杀皇后，挟持皇帝的样子，这样一来，所有人都会认定是世子一人所为，无人会把这件事情牵连到郭麒麟身上去。

陶阳是愿意用生命去保护郭麒麟的。

郭麒麟挣开了众人的拉扯奔到已经血流成河奄奄一息的陶阳面前，抱着他哭着说他不娶别人了你别死，求你别死。

陶阳用尽最后的气力扯出一个微笑，“你不许哭，你不要哭，我是没有遗憾了的……”

而后他便缓缓的阖上了眼。

那一瞬间，郭麒麟哭的泣不成声，周遭侍从熙熙攘攘跪了一地，无人敢发出半点声响。

满天的星辰与皓月皆见证了这个少年又朝真正的帝王之道迈出了一步。

他着实是孤家寡人了。

【三】

陶阳死后，郭麒麟再也没露出来过笑容，当日在场的所有羽林卫全数被处死，整个皇宫布满了阴霾跟腥气。  
朝廷上的也没人敢去触他的霉头，无人还敢治太兴王世子的罪。也无人还敢动心思把女儿往郭麒麟面前塞。谁不想要命了不成？

郭麒麟每日上朝时要么发呆愣神要么疾言厉色，下了朝回寝殿也是把自己关在房间里批奏折。太后几次见他他也是淡着一副表情，不爱说话也不爱笑。

“母后，我都是按您说的办了。阎鹤祥您不满意我赶他走了，阿陶也死了，我身边再没有人了。您还希望我怎样呢？”

太后每每问起郭麒麟为何变成了这样，郭麒麟总是这样一句，她便哑口无言，只得叹气，她也并不想逼迫郭麒麟至此，但总有许多不得已的情况。再后来几次有人通传说郭麒麟总是废寝忘食的处理朝政，病了几次皆不听太医劝告，不吃药也不诊病，回回都是靠扛过去。  
太后也急的不行，这孩子现在大了，打骂不得且也无用。得想法了找体己的又能帮他的人来才是。正想着如何办，宫人传了关外平西王的信来说问太后安。太后蓦然就想到了法子，立刻叫人传信回去以陛下成年，要召开大朝会为由传平西王回来。

平西王张云雷是太后的幼弟，早些年随着先帝征战四方的，后来封了个异姓亲王，他虽年轻也知道避嫌为好，自请去了最西边的边关为封地，替先帝驻守去了。大不了郭麒麟几岁，小时候两个人是极亲极好的。后来去了封地还真有几年没见了。  
张云雷那边刚想方设法憋出来了一封家书送回京城给姐姐报平安，他性格太直，说话不会拐弯抹角，他本意是只想在书信上写“姐见信如晤，我都挺好的”，让人给拦下了。好不容易憋出一封字儿，多点像样点的信出去，没快活两天，京城就直接要求他麻溜的滚回去。

张云雷觉得有点蹊跷，按理他姐姐是清楚的，异姓王侯尤其是他这样握着兵权的是绝不该待在京城的，但这番叫他回去肯定是要紧的事，到底得多要紧的时就得催张云雷回去？  
他想不通倒也不敢耽搁，快马加鞭赶回京城去了。

郭麒麟的成年礼跟大朝会放在一起办是太后的意思，问过郭麒麟的意思，郭麒麟批奏折的头也没抬，“您做主就是。”

宴席间郭麒麟一直兴趣缺缺，与各国使臣的会见祝酒也只是敷衍了事。那位有幸捡回一命的淑妃娘娘自从嫁进宫来，从来不敢单独去见郭麒麟，今天一整天也只是跟着众人一同向郭麒麟敬过几次酒之外就是跟着太后，一步不敢多走。  
而后郭麒麟觉得有些胸闷气短，便自己出去透透气。结果沿着大殿出去到广场上熙熙攘攘的都是人，朝他行礼叩拜，好没意思。

郭麒麟一边走一边想着刚才母后在席间的样子。母后好似这么多年都没有变过，也没有老过。他还记得一点点母后刚来到他身边时，握住他小小手的样子是温柔而亲切的，而刚才母后穿着太后的凤袍朝服，只有端庄和雍容。朱紫色是最强势的颜色，偏母后就穿出了高贵跟典雅。郭麒麟几乎是眼见着她从一位温柔活泼的母亲变作了一位太后，满身都是应有的骄矜与威严。

我太无用，叫母后操了这样多的心。  
郭麒麟缓缓漫步着觉得脑中不见清明却越发混乱了起来，大约是吹风引起了酒劲了。却也不着急返席，只想一步步的远离大殿上的笙歌曼舞。他心中又是满腔的愁滋味，平常里陶阳总是想法设法拖着郭麒麟逃席，甚至不惜把汤汤水水故意洒了郭麒麟一身。废了多少件衣服了，但总能偷闲带郭麒麟跑出去自在自在。

这样的人，大抵再也不会有了。

想到此，郭麒麟便叹了一声，吧唧吧唧了嘴觉得刚才席上的蜜酒虽然上头但是挺好喝的，郭麒麟便想着想着有点馋了，刚想转身回去时，却陡然听见一阵男声亮起，那声音他觉得既熟悉又陌生，好听的紧，“几年不见，大林你都学会叹气了”  
　　郭麒麟看清来人面目，震惊的无以复加，甚至还仔仔细细地揉了揉眼睛。  
当年那个满宫里捉弄他的人，此时正含着笑望他，他身后是萤辉月色，凉凉地洒遍了他全身。

面如冠玉，松形鹤骨，便是如此。  
　　  
郭麒麟对这个人说话的语气太熟悉，却又对他如今的相貌太陌生。一时间竟不知道该如何反应——堂堂一国之君，竟像个小小孩一样，蓦地蹲在了地上哭得抽抽噎噎。  
张云雷叫郭麒麟这阵仗也给吓着了，他刚才一回京戎装都来不及换下就便赶着往宫里来，却因太久未入宫都忘记路怎么走了，好不容易摸索着撞见了一个人，刚要开口问却发现是郭麒麟，“乖乖你这哭什么呢！我吓着你了不成？别哭别哭”

“你回来了……你怎么才回来啊”

张云雷靠近了闻得郭麒麟满身酒气，想来是喝了酒出来醒神的。但这孩子忒糊涂，宫里的酒都是后劲儿大的，见风就倒，出来透气竟也不叫人跟着。一时间张云雷只好又摸头又揉脸的哄他说我这不是回来了吗你还哭什么呢做皇帝的人不兴哭的。  
哪知郭麒麟却越哭越厉害，嘴里还念叨着什么都怪你不早些回来，现在阿陶没有了阎鹤祥也走了都怪你都怪你。张云雷有点纳闷，陶阳于郭麒麟新婚之夜谋杀了皇后之后被乱箭射死这事他倒是知道，阎鹤祥又是哪头大瓣蒜叫郭麒麟恨这么狠。郭麒麟哭的眼泪鼻涕沾了张云雷一身，给张云雷那个膈应的就干脆一掌敲晕了给他扛回了宣室殿去。  
　　  
郭麒麟第二日昏昏沉沉醒来，嘤咛一声翻了个身，眯着眼睛望着外头日上三竿了，想想恐是昨夜喝了酒的缘故今天又睡忘了早朝了。罢了，左右那群外邦使臣今日也喝多了，应该不能这么早就等着觐见吧。

不过，昨天晚上怎么突然梦见张云雷了？

郭麒麟想着想着翻了个身，想再睡个回笼觉，突然听得扇轴门与衣料声响动，想是老内侍进来看他醒没醒。郭麒麟困得狠了，实在不愿意扭过头去，只眯着眼睛哼哼唧唧地说，“昨天喝昏了头了，今天要是有人来见就叫礼部的人带上宫外头逛逛去，别带进来烦我就是。”

来人没有声响，郭麒麟哼哼着继续说，“平西王是不是之前寄家书回来了？昨天晚上竟梦见他了，我倒还真想他，他要是在朝……”正当郭麒麟困得马上就又要睡过去时，仿佛是昨夜梦里的声音又乍起。

“我知道你想我，我这不就回来了吗。”

惊得郭麒麟一个鲤鱼打挺就坐起身来，呆呆愣愣地望着负手站在他床前的张云雷。使劲儿揉了揉眼睛，“你……你……”

“我什么？你刚才还没说完呢，要是我在朝就怎样？”张云雷刚一说完郭麒麟随手就抄了个靠枕朝他丢过去，“干嘛呢，大清早谋杀亲舅！”

郭麒麟刚扔完靠枕就跟个猴一样光着脚朝张云雷扑了上去，直到把他这“亲舅”按在地上，恶狠狠地咬了一口他肩膀，“你才不是亲的呢！谁让你回来的！”

“你属狗的怎么还咬人！”张云雷被这一生扑硬抱的给压得直直后脑勺着地，磕的满眼金星“这不赶上你弱冠之礼，我怎么不回来！快起来谁家的皇帝像你这样还跟个小疯子样的”

郭麒麟的小兔牙叼着张云雷衣领子哼哼着说，你一辈子别回来才好，我就当不认识你。

“行了行了你赶紧起来，我年纪大了真禁不起您这么‘宠幸’”

郭麒麟这才慢悠悠的爬起来就地一躺，“你回来干嘛？”

“你还没说呢。我要是在朝你就怎么的？”

“没什么。”

 

今日天气好，张云雷把郭麒麟从寝宫里拖出去去给太后请过安之后非说要去街上逛。郭麒麟犯懒不爱动弹说不去，张云雷直接给扛起来就扔上车轿了。郭麒麟这几年都没怎么出过宫了，上一次出宫还是跟阎鹤祥偷偷摸摸地去看灯会，郭麒麟那时候还小，拎着阎鹤祥给他买的兔子灯东跑西逛的……然后阎鹤祥被“流放”，陶阳身死，郭麒麟的心里就乱糟糟的总有心事。郭麒麟知道张云雷硬拽他出去还问之前的事不是故意给他添堵。可是郭麒麟总有些怕——怕张云雷也想阎鹤祥跟陶阳一样，会从他身边离去。郭麒麟从大清早那狠狠咬张云雷一口来确认是真的张云雷回来了之后，脑子里就一直从各种角度各种可能性下来猜张云雷会如何离开他。

郭麒麟一直都记得陶阳死前那句“为心爱的人”，他在最后才知道了陶阳一直帮衬他保护他的缘由。没人告诉郭麒麟被爱是什么样子的，所以郭麒麟也不太懂怎么爱别人。他昨夜做梦真真切切是梦见陶阳死前浑身血的样子。郭麒麟潜意识里就一直觉得陶阳是因为爱他，才丢了性命。所以郭麒麟几乎抗拒了一切有人爱他的可能性，怕极了有人说爱他。  
那位捡回一命的淑妃，嫁进宫里来郭麒麟从来没去看过一眼，连说上话的机会都屈指可数。姑娘倒也乖觉，也就时不时的去看看太后，偶有做了什么小食汤羹的就着人送给郭麒麟。反正偌大的后宫光她一个人，她闹也没什么意思。  
太后也渐渐知晓郭麒麟大了是有自己主意的了，她也尽量不去多替孩子操心，只要没人朝她告状，她便当个最普通的娘亲便是。倒是之前陶阳替郭麒麟招揽至麾下的寒门士子，总是时不时的主动替郭麒麟分忧解难。　　  
今天也算是张云雷强行拖着他出去散散心，他不好拒绝，也确实是知道自己绷了太久，该放松一下了。

到底都是过去的事了。

过了午门，郭麒麟掀开帘子回头瞧了一眼偌大的皇宫。

若能彻底走出去再不用回来便好了……  
　　  
郭麒麟早膳没吃几口，宿醉未醒他实在是没胃口，马车颠簸他这会儿也说不上来是困是昏。轻轻拍了拍边上张云雷的肩，“我睡会儿，到了叫我……不叫我也行”  
　　而后他便睡得不省人事，也感知不到张云雷把他圈进怀里，甚至还像幼时哄他那样轻轻拍着他。

“你睡吧，不怕。”

待郭麒麟再醒时，睁开眼却见自己跟只猫儿似的埋在张云雷怀里，张云雷还打横抱着他。郭麒麟太久没与人这样亲近过，心里着实别扭，讷讷开口：“你抱着我干什么？”便伸手去推开张云雷，坐起身来。  
张云雷见他还跟小时候一样天天闹觉睡不醒，笑着问他“摆明了你先碰瓷儿偎着我睡的，还问我干什么？我能干什么？”张云雷有点纳闷这小孩小时候天天抱着枕头找他一起睡，现在怎么倒突然像怕他似的还生分了起来。

郭麒麟理了理衣服，一撇嘴道：“我可不小了，小舅舅你还当我小孩儿呢”  
张云雷心想你不是小孩谁是。郭麒麟这几年逐渐长开了，堪称俊秀通透，意气风发的，刚才那一瞬间透出来的一丁点害臊羞怯却显他更加可爱，叫人想搂怀里狠狠揉一揉的样子。郭麒麟小时候却不大会撒娇，先皇总叫他谨言慎行，所以总是有一副老气横秋的意头。也许是这几年自在些了，总是现在这朗朗少年的样子张云雷更喜欢些。  
　　  
“行了，睡饱了咱就下去了，趁午饭之前咱们且能逛逛”说罢就拉着郭麒麟下车去。　　  
　　郭麒麟不大认识宫外的路，只好紧紧跟着张云雷。张云雷问他什么都是按实回答，心里早就翻了无数个白眼说你这么熟悉路还装什么失忆呢，就是想拖着我跟你出来闲逛呢。暗地里想抽走自己的手，却叫张云雷死死捏着，脱出不得。

郭麒麟心里其实总不大放心。宫里明面儿上有禁卫军跟锦衣卫时时巡逻，暗地里有暗卫无声保护着，所以郭麒麟总不担心安全，但现在来了宫外，谁知道有没有什么未知的危险呢。所以郭麒麟总不敢放心跟着张云雷闲逛，总是左顾右盼。张云雷见郭麒麟像个满身防备的小兔子，笑着揉了一把他，俯下身贴着郭麒麟耳朵道，“怕什么，我连西江都守得，还怕保护不了我小外甥不成？”

郭麒麟蓦地叫人看穿了心思，慌乱的低下了头。郭麒麟总觉得自己这几年应该成熟镇静了不少，但到底是对张云雷没法子。  
谁会平白无故的对陪自己长大的小舅舅作假呢？

其间两人不论逛街还是去酒楼路摊觅食，张云雷都死死牵着郭麒麟。外人道是这对兄弟样的人关系倒是好很，郭麒麟自己心下倒开始胡思乱想。想什么呢？想些他觉得不大可能的事。

饭毕后，张云雷正饮茶漱口，郭麒麟叼着筷子似乎踌躇无比望着张云雷，轻轻道：“小舅舅……我能问您个事吗？”

“问。”

“您都这个岁数了还不娶亲，别是有什么龙阳之好吧……？”

此话一出，张云雷一口上好的明前龙井就喷了一地呛得他直拍桌子。  
“我抽你啊！”张云雷伸手狠狠捏了一把郭麒麟的脸，“不成婚就有龙阳之好，那你这个岁数了叫什么？小桃子？”

“我有妃子！”

“你那妃子娶回来跟观音娘娘似的天天供着，当我不知道呢？”张云雷冷笑一声。

郭麒麟还想辩解，想了想，张云雷嘴皮子太厉害，说不过，便作罢了，“那您到底为何不娶亲啊？”

“平西王又不是什么金疙瘩，非要传下去不可？”张云雷摸了摸下巴“万一我儿子不忠不孝，上不忠君，下不爱民。白吃着平西王的俸禄，那我这不是给朝廷裹乱吗？罢了，没必要。”

“您说的倒也有理……”

“是吧，”张云雷又笑着摸了摸郭麒麟的发顶，“快点长大吧，陛下。”

两人玩玩闹闹的几乎快到宫门要下钥了才回宫。车轿里，张云雷正给郭麒麟抖开披风时，发现郭麒麟总是望着他看，眼神复杂。

“瞧什么呢？”

郭麒麟咬了咬嘴唇，“小舅舅，我一直没把自己当皇帝，也一直不觉得自己能当好皇帝……”话还没说完，就叫张云雷用手捏住了嘴。

张云雷见他肯收声了便松开手，把披风叠好，“你不该说这话。你这话便是打了先皇的脸，也辜负了阎鹤祥跟陶阳的忠。”

“什么意思？”

“先皇肯立你为太子必然是知道你能做好，阎鹤祥纵然是听从先皇与太后旨意辅佐你，但若非你的确能成为明主，凭他的气节，不如一头碰死也断不肯留在你身边。再者陶阳，他同你一同长大，年岁较你还小，他都看的出你可堪君临天下，才会拿命替你扫除障碍”张云雷再抬起头来，面上表情严肃冷峻“大林，你不该质疑自己，你质疑自己便也是质疑他们的心意。”

郭麒麟觉得自己鼻子有点酸，太久没人这样肯定他的能力了。朝廷上的一切不外乎都是奉承，很少有人这样确切的为他说话了。

“为臣之道，首要的便是忠。而忠不需要理由，不需要目的，因为任何的理由跟目的，最后都只归于一字，忠。”张云雷说着便一撩衣摆，单膝跪下，珍而重之地捧起了郭麒麟微微颤抖的手，就像当年的陶阳那样  
“平西王此生亦会忠于郭麒麟。”

 

自从张云雷带他出门疯玩了一回之后，郭麒麟这几日心情倒不错，张云雷叫他笼罩在心头长久的自我怀疑消散了，也听着张云雷告诉他边疆无战事，民商互通有无，风平浪静。郭麒麟随不大懂军事兵法的，可总听着是好事就对了，张云雷见他时不时体弱多病，带着他学些拳脚功夫当强身健体了，郭麒麟往日苍白无光的脸也渐渐红润好气色，少年意气倒是越发的显了，一并对朝臣也多了几分宽容，早朝时的辩驳倒也是笑着脸色，不至于面如锅底了。  
太后听闻郭麒麟好起来了，知道这回叫张云雷回来是没错的，干脆就叫张云雷住在宫里。郭麒麟有时候批奏折批烦了，张云雷便给他捏肩捶腿端茶送水的，时不时的讲讲边关的风土人情，跟军中的趣事，说有时候他们一同蹴鞠或架火野烤，郭麒麟爱听，常常屋内只留他跟张云雷两人。  
宣室殿整体上下都想给平西王殿下立个长生牌位。

郭麒麟近两年来每每入眠总是噩梦缠身，几次魇得他哭叫着醒过来。而自从张云雷回了宫来，与郭麒麟几次同床共枕竟渐渐的一夜好眠了。郭麒麟偶然一次提起此时来，张云雷只淡淡一笑，翻过了一页书说“我身上有杀业，故而鬼神不敢侵袭罢了。陛下身上纯净，怕招来的全是些狐仙花妖的吧？”

每到此时郭麒麟便叫嚣着要过来跟他打闹，一边轻轻锤他一边说，引不得狐仙来了，老狐狸都坐这儿了。

人说，爱要讲究个你情我愿。但更好的便是不曾言说，却彼此有了那么一丁点情愫后，确切了彼此心意便如星火燎原一般愈演愈烈。  
可张云雷与郭麒麟好像不太一样。两人心里渐生的那一丁点爱意，都不怯于叫对方知道。谁都不主动迈出那一步，却谁都清楚窗户纸背后的是什么。  
什么时候生出的爱意？缘何而生出爱意？这些无需细究，他们彼此知晓就够了。因为两人都心甘情愿安于现状，若任何一人多行了一步，那滔天的火只会烧到他们自己身上来，谁都逃不脱了。

而世事难料。

没过几个月就是张云雷的生辰了。张云雷在边关待久了，不太在乎这个。倒是郭麒麟上蹿下跳的想替他张罗，但是折腾了个来回发觉自己根本不知道怎么操办，一时间沮丧泄气不已。赖在张云雷身上抱怨该怎么办，张云雷见这小孩对自己的生辰如此上心，心里便十分温暖，他不太在乎这些虚礼，只要郭麒麟是肯下心思对他就好。张云雷跟逗猫似的挠着郭麒麟的下巴，“别张罗那些，我不好那些，家宴即可。”

郭麒麟说那也只有你我母后小玢瑒四个人而已，多冷清呀。张云雷翻了个身，额头贴着郭麒麟发顶，“乖乖你可笨死了。面儿上是咱们四个，总得顾着你后宫里的那位“观音娘娘”。人姑娘嫁进宫来做了那么久冷板凳了，你总得给人家些面子。——况且宵夜里了咱们还不能玩闹着？”郭麒麟不解其意，张云雷说他京中有些故交，等下了夜独他们几个再喝一场便是。郭麒麟张了张口，但始终也没说什么，就按张云雷的意思办了。

宴席上虽然只有他们五个家宴，但有了小玢瑒在倒也是热热闹闹，淑妃也是有些琴瑟才艺在身上的，倒也助兴。郭麒麟听着张云雷劝，倒也对这可怜姑娘生出几分愧疚，也与她对饮了几杯。给姑娘感动的几乎要拿帕子抹泪了。朝臣贺礼与天子赏赐一早便昭告了，到了晚上也就是简单吃个饭聊聊家常。而后没大会儿，一直笑笑闹闹的小玢瑒便闹着说困了，太后说知道你们另有安排，去吧去吧少喝些酒便是了。淑妃自知留着也是无趣，也告退跟着太后一起回去了。  
御花园湖心的园子本来是留着夏日避暑用的，现下是冬季，也少有人去，郭麒麟便大手一挥给张云雷办小宴了。郭麒麟本身刚才在席间就多饮了几杯，再者他若一直留在这里倒拘束这几位张云雷的故交不敢放开畅饮，所以待了没一个时辰郭麒麟寻了个由头便起驾回了宣室殿去了，另又嘱咐太初岛上的宫人小心些，决不许这群醉鬼搞什么醉酒游湖，平西王尤其不许。

上了岸去，郭麒麟远远瞧着湖心岛的灯火阑珊，微微一笑。

还好，他还在。

郭麒麟回去宣室殿时，发现淑妃捧着盏子正等在宣室殿门口，一见郭麒麟回来，眼睛里闪出了欣喜的逛。她端正下拜，“臣妾参见陛下。”  
郭麒麟见她脸手冻得通红，心下不忍，抬手叫她起身，“淑妃起来吧，天寒地冻的进去说话。”  
淑妃惊喜郭麒麟今日对她的态度是大好的，乖乖巧巧地应声跟着进去了。郭麒麟进屋了便吩咐宫人在地龙边上摆张椅子叫淑妃坐着暖暖身，又问淑妃是否冻着了。  
淑妃从未被郭麒麟如此温柔相待过，羞红了一张脸说臣妾不冷，多谢陛下关心。她召唤身后侍女端上了方才她冻得直哆嗦也一直捧在手心里暖着的银盅，娇声道“臣妾素日知晓陛下不甚酒力，恐方才宴饮陛下又身体不适，特备了醒酒汤奉上。”  
郭麒麟着实不知道如何跟这样娇怯怯的姑娘相处，只淡淡的哦了一声，叫宫人接过来，又不咸不淡说了几句片汤话。  
他也不是要故意冷落这姑娘，但……着实是不知拿她如何办才好。  
淑妃是极有眼力见儿的，眼见着郭麒麟总在批折子，与她说话间有些尬然与不耐，便自行起身告退了。郭麒麟见她要走，嘱咐人抬轿子送她回去，莫滑了脚，淑妃千恩万谢的去了。

淑妃出了宣室殿，侍女接过她手，扶着她坐上步辇。

“娘娘，这方子灵验着呢，陛下……必然是喜欢的。”  
淑妃捏着帕子，轻轻叹了口气，“若再不成事，我可当真无颜面对我母家了。”

“娘娘放心，偌大后宫唯您一枝独秀，稳着呢。”

“但愿吧。”

郭麒麟正批着折子，忽闻书案上的珐琅钟敲响了。

亥时了？怎么还没喝够？  
郭麒麟不免有些担心了，他知张云雷这人没个克制，兴致起了喝多少都不知道度着量，再者宫门马上要下钥了，那些人再不出宫便不方便了。“景瑞——”郭麒麟唤来门外的侍卫长，“时候不早了，去太初岛瞧瞧平西王如何了”郭麒麟想了想，“就说是朕说的，来日方长总有机会再聚，叫平西王早些回蓬莱阁去。”  
那侍卫长天生哑着，一点头便去了。

刚要出门时，郭麒麟笔杆敲了敲方才淑妃送来的银盅，“这个也带去，他若不喝你灌也得灌进去，朕恕你无罪。”

景瑞偷偷一笑，端着银盅便去了。

没一个时辰，郭麒麟有些困了，闻得窗棂上笃笃两声响，是景瑞回来了，汇报他事宜办妥。郭麒麟一个心送了下来，刚要起身解衣，却总觉得心下不安。天冷，张云雷要是喝醉了回去呛着风了岂不是要感冒。  
郭麒麟自己穿了斗篷，打开殿门嘱咐景瑞不用声张，他打灯笼跟郭麒麟去蓬莱阁瞧瞧，左右几步路，不必坐辇坐轿的，倒搅得他们不好睡。景瑞点头，执着灯托着郭麒麟手向张云雷暂居的蓬莱阁去了。

到了蓬莱阁，一片烛火暗淡，郭麒麟叫景瑞去叫门，蓬莱阁宫人一见是郭麒麟刚要行礼便让郭麒麟拦住了，说天儿冷，你们也不必这么守着，去睡吧，平西王有事朕来处理就是。  
宫人们不敢，郭麒麟笑着推他们走，方才去了。景瑞要跟进去，郭麒麟摆摆手说恐两人一同进去惊了平西王好睡，自己进去就好。景瑞便留在了外头守门。郭麒麟开了门进去刚走没几步，黑灯瞎火实在看不清路，便只好摸着墙进去。

我怎么跟来偷情的似的。

屋内地龙烧的极暖和，郭麒麟穿着斗篷燥热不已，就兀自解了随手丢在地上。雕花窗棂为透气开了一小道缝隙，月光色的冷风便睡了进来，搅乱了满室秋香色的珠帘罗帐。  
郭麒麟侧耳听着有沉重的呼吸声，轻声道：“小舅舅，你睡了吗？”

无人应答，郭麒麟又往幕帘深处走去，眼见着张云雷敞着雪白的衣襟，横在床上睡着，被子只盖在了腰间。郭麒麟小心翼翼地朝他走去，轻手轻脚地替他盖严实了被子。  
张云雷有洁癖，想是睡前梳洗过的，此时张云雷身上并无酒气，清爽干净，房中有熏得上好的安神紫檀，床头矮几的茶盏里有冒着微微热气的茶。郭麒麟见他无恙，便在床头仔仔细细地瞧着他的小舅舅。

张云雷生的是真好看，这样一双吊梢狐狸眼跟润色薄唇，哪有女子不心动呀？  
郭麒麟试探着伸出手，轻轻触了触张云雷微烫的指尖，感受着张云雷传过来的暖意。

如此，便够了，不可贪，不该想。

郭麒麟看够了便想把张云雷的手放进杯子里，下一瞬他便猝不及防被床上本该昏睡着的人反抓住了手腕，力道之大叫他吃痛不已。一下子便叫张云了扯到了床上轻飘飘倒在了床上。张云雷在边关是行军打仗的，郭麒麟论力道体能哪挣的过他？  
他此刻就被张云雷扣着手腕子按在床上，郭麒麟惊恐之间望着张云雷平日里饱含温柔的一双眼，此时却满是狰狞血丝，一副恶虎食人之相。  
郭麒麟慌张不堪，如何挣扎也挣扎不动，只得尽力平复着颤抖的声音：“小舅舅，你别，我怕……”

“不怕，大林不怕，小舅舅会保护你，你别怕”这短短几个字如同野兽低吼着从张云雷喘着粗气的喉咙里挤出来。话毕他俯下身，仿佛在品味最香醇的美酒一样吻着郭麒麟的唇角。

郭麒麟觉得自己快疯了，若张云雷醒着，那他是万万不敢如此的，若张云雷醉着，酒后吐真言，张云雷必是……必是念想了许久了。郭麒麟闭上眼，一声止不住的哭腔就抖了出来。张云雷下意识的把解着郭麒麟衣服的手停下了，游去了后方狠狠地仿佛要把郭麒麟揉进他身体里一样，“你别哭，我以后不叫你哭了…乖乖你再别哭了”  
听到这儿，郭麒麟睁开了眼，两颗硕大的泪珠就滚了下来。  
张云雷，我今日不后悔，

只希望希望你来日，不要反悔。

郭麒麟这回主动伸出了臂膀回搂住了张云雷的脖颈，顺从的张开了嘴……

烛影摇红，罗帐缱绻。

温柔，便浸的他喘不上气，强势，就痛的他叫不出声。

郭麒麟只觉得前二十年错过的万丈红尘在今晚朝他奔涌而来。

拼尽一生休，尽君一日欢。

 

至第二日，宿醉醒来的张云雷望着他怀里衣衫凌乱满身红痕的小外甥，惊得虎躯一震。当下就下了床，使劲儿抽了自己一耳光。

闭着眼睛万千祈祷说是梦，是梦。  
而睁开眼，郭麒麟像个小猫一样懒洋洋地睁开眼还打了个哈欠，满脸戏谑地瞧着他，“小舅舅早啊。”

张云雷简直想再给自己一耳光，从他封了平西王离京之后，从来没有如此狼狈过了。  
“大林，我……我不是……”

“不是什么？”郭麒麟费劲地坐起来，故意拉开了自己衣襟，把那些说不清是吻痕还是掐痕的印记展露给张云雷看，又问了一遍，“不是什么……”

张云雷彻底认栽了，他严防死守了自己的心意这么久，当真是喝酒误事。郭麒麟瞧着他那一脸的悲壮，仿佛要一脖子吊死的样子，大笑出声来，“哈哈哈哈小舅舅你这样子倒像是我睡了你一样。”  
张云雷此时真的很想逃跑，但是能往哪跑，整个皇宫整个天下都是眼前这“受害者”的。张云雷无话可说，只好跪下，“臣，恳求请罪回西疆守边关，再不回来。”

郭麒麟痛的实在是坐不住了，顺势往下一躺，朝张云雷一伸手“别嫖完就走……小舅舅您现在可得负责了”

张云雷握住郭麒麟的手，把他往怀里一搂。

“负责，自然要负责的，后半生都赔给陛下了。”

 

 

 

 

 

撑着头听故事的女孩推了推眼镜，“然后呢？”

 

“然后呀，平西王跟小皇帝就在一起了啊”另一短发干练的女子，戴着手套小心翼翼地展开了一副陈旧泛黄的画卷。

 

“我不信，纵然是野史，这个不存在的朝代竟会这样一帆风顺？”

“好吧，事实上是，那位郁郁不得宠的淑妃联合了平西王生辰那日随着他故交混进宫的细作，刺杀了小皇帝，小皇帝重伤，没撑过那个冬天，因为小皇帝为平定朝政杀了许多人，他们要报复。小皇帝死前连见都没让平西王见上最后一面。”

女孩哎呀一声，表示了惋惜，“小皇帝是位明君，不然也不会有这样一些人忠他爱他。”

短发女子一点头表示认同，接着说道：“小皇帝死了之后，平西王获封了摄政王，扶了小皇帝的弟弟登基。然后直到他弟弟岁及弱冠，平西王便凭空消失了一般，皇宫，西疆都找不到他。”

 

“许是殉情去了呢……那么那位副督御使呢？”

“他？他的皇帝都死了，他去了哪里，也不会有人再关心了。不过小皇帝临死前，嘱咐平西王替他把匣子里收着的一根竹签子送去了南屿。”

 

这样淹没在历史长河里的皇帝与朝臣都太多，今日咱们讲了这个，来日又是谁呢？


End file.
